You Know You're Obsessed with Maximum Ride when
by Titanic1212
Summary: First fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. This is just some You Know You're obsessed with Maximum Ride. I was bored :D

How to tell you're obsessed with Maximum Ride:

1) You have dreams of being chased by Erasers

2) You look up at the sky every five minutes, trying to catch a glimpse of the flock

3) During school you think of things the flock would say if they were there right now

3) You look at random people in public and decide what character they look like

4) You name your dog Total

5) You draw the characters often

6) You keep a countdown of when Nevermore comes out

7) You make your boyfriend dress all black like Fang

8) You have the Nevermore poster from the deluxe limited eddition Angel book (I do...)

9) You reannact Maximum Ride scenes from the books

10) When you hear a song on the radio you think, "that would be a good theme song for Max"

11) If they had pillowcases like they do for the Hunger Games, you would have them

12) If they had wing pins like how the Hunger Games has the mockingjay, you would wear it everywhere

13) If YouTube had a parody song like they do for Twilight or Hunger Games, you'd know all the lyrics

14) You attempt flying

15) All you want to talk about is Maximum Ride

16) You text your friends threats to read the Maximum Ride books (my friend did this for the Hunger Games.. o_o)

17) You duct-tape wings onto your back

18) When people ask you for your name you say automatically say, "Maximum Ride"

19) You pretend your father is Jeb

20) When you grow up, you want to devote your life to finding the flock

21) If you ever get to go to James Patterson's book signings, you want him to sign it 'to Maximum Ride'

22) You wonder if your whole life is actually a dream and was made by mad scientist

23) You blind fold yourself to see what Iggy has to go through

24) You draw random scenes from the books

25) You ask your friend if you look like any of the book characters

26) If the movie ever happens, you want to be in it

27) You watch the news to see if the flock turns up in it

28) You go to football games to see if the flock is there

29) You make a chart and go around asking your friends if they like Dylan or Fang better

30) You hate Maya

31) You hate Ella and thinks if she gets wings it would ruin the book

32) You think Nudge and Iggy belong together

33) You think of couples that will never happen in the book

34) If the book couple you wanted doesn't happen in Nevermore, you plan on sending a angry complaint to James Patterson's email

35) You visit James Patterson's official site for his books every day

36) You've read the books a million times

37) You visit Max's blog every day for updates (note: just go to James Patteson's official site for his books and then press the recent message)

38) You believe the flock are real

39) When you see a bomb you think immediantly of Gazzy

40) You're main fanfic's are about Maximum Ride

41) You have trouble figuring out if Iggy or Fang is hotter

42) You think Sam from Maximum Ride and Sam from Twilight are the same people

43) You hate Lissa for stealing Fang away from Max

44) You wonder if you can see the flock if you look out a plane window

45) When you go to France, you want to visit all the places the flock went to

46) When you get to the Arte Triomph you image Max and Dylan on it

47) You wonder if the flock are still in France, and when you are in France, you wonder if you will see the flock

48) You demand James Patterson to make you a character in the book

49) You wonder what it would be like to text Nudge

50) If you ever found a computer in a sewer, you immediantly check the computer to see if Fang's notes are in it

51) You try to figure out where Angel is at the end of Angel

52) You hope Iggy gets his sight back

53) You wonder what would happen if you gave Nudge a billion taco's

54) You wonder what would happen if you ever met the flock

55) You wonder what would happen if you were in the flock

56) You secretly wished you were one of the characters in the flock

57) You wonder what would happen if Max read Maximum Ride

58) You wonder what would happen if Nudge had a blog

59) You secretly wonder if Fang loves his computer more than Max

60) You want Ari as a brother

61) You wonder what would happen if Ari read a fan fiction

62) You wonder what would happen if the flock met James Patterson

63) You put the flock in random scenerios

64) You wonder what would happen if the flock all switched personalities

65) If you met Iggy's real parents, you would ask them how they could be so heartless

66) You ask your doctor if there was a possible way to give you wings

67) You ask your doctor to make a new phobia for Maximum Ride such as MaximumRidephobia

68) You wonder what would happen if the flock got guns and shot the white coats

69) You buy all the Maximum Ride books at your bookstore so no one else can enjoy them but you

70) You draw out a Maximum Ride Wii game

71) You draw out a Maximum Ride board game

72) You wonder what would happen if the flock played Monopoly

73) You draw out a Maximum Ride shirt for yourself

74) You wonder what would happen if the flock had a reality show

75) You go to Disneyworld and look for Ari's Gameboy

76) You secretly watch Splash Mountain and wait to see if the flock comes

77) You wonder what would happen if the flock had gone on The Haunted Mansion

78) You wonder what would have happened if the flock spent a whole day in Disneyworld

79) You imagine Fang in a dress

80) You imagine Fang hugging Cinderella

81) You wonder if you have a chip in your arm

82) You wonder if one of your classmates is Max in disquise

83) You do 'the bird'

84) You write Maximum Ride on your face in marker

85) You swear you saw the flock at McDonalds

86) When at McDonalds you make escape plans incase Erasers come

87) You order exactly what the flock orders at McDonalds

88) You name your children after one of the book characters

89) You name your teddy bear after one of the book characters

90) You secretly name your best friend one of the book characters

91) Whenever you hear the last name Martinez you wonder if it's Max's mother

92) You pray Ari will come back in Nevermore

93) You know all the books by heart

94) If you did a Maximum Ride quiz, you would get a 100% on it

95) You get a 100% on a quiz about the flock

96) You get a hair cut like one of the flock's when they went to New York

97) You search for the hair cuttery that the flock went to

98) You go to New York and look for the hair cuttery

99) You exchange inside jokes about Maximum Ride to your best friend

100) You become Maximum Ride by dressing like her and talking like her


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the positive reviews! If you have one Maximum Ride obsess, please add it to the comments. **

101: You think Dr. Martinez is your dentist

102: The day before Nevermore comes out you insist on all your friends sleepingover and then going to get Nevermore the second it comes out

103: You hear the character's voices in your head

104: You have dreams about the flock

105: You talk a lot like Nudge

106: You ask you're hair stylist to do your hair like one of the flock members along with a picture of them from the internet

107: You collect Maximum Ride posters

108: For Christmas you want everything Maximum Ride

109: You want wing earrings

110: You make a pro and con's list like Fang did at the end of _Fang_

112: You make a debate on wheater Iggy should be with Nudge or Ella

113: You wonder if they'll have Maximum Ride makeup products if the movie ever comes out

114: You will be at the midnight showing for the Maximum Ride movie if it ever comes out

115: You have you're own who should play who list and you want to show it to director

116: You don't want Edward and Bella playing Max and Fang

117: If you ever found Ari's gameboy, you would consider it your most prized posession

118: You think Fang is Fangalishes

119: You are a FANGirl (credit to a fanfiction where I first heard this word)

120: You think the Fang+Iggy fanfictions are creepy/hilarious

121: You wonder what Iggy+Max would be like..

122: You search every day through the App Store looking for a amazing Maximum Ride app

123: You think Maximum Ride is better than The Hunger Games hands down

124: You wonder what a Maximum Ride internet world would be like

125: If there WAS a Maximum Ride internet world, you would secretly spend everyday on it

126: If Ella gets wings...Let's just say you will be sending a very angry complaint to James Patterson/ If you want Ella to have wings, a very happy email to James Patterson

127: You wonder what Titanic would be like if Rose was Max and Jack was Fang

128: Your phone screensaver is Maximum Ride

129: Your computer screensaver is Maximum Ride

130: You go to Disneyworld's Splash Mountain and ask if they have seen people with wings lately

131: You go to Disneyworld's cleaning people and ask if they've seen a Gameboy on a bench

132: You noticed/know all the mistakes in the Maximum Ride books

133: When mentioning Maximum Ride to a friend several times, they begin to think there is something wrong with you

134: You make fake contacts of all the Maximum Ride characters

135: You get contacts so you can have the same eye color as one of the flock's

136: You wonder what the Maximum Ride snuggie would be like


End file.
